Valentine Girl
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Love wasn't really on my side it seemed,but here I was sitting next to the girl who had ruled my thoughts since I was fourteen.../Just a little Valentine's One-shot about my favourite femslash couple/ Bellice/AH


[Disclaimer] All things Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Hi everyone. Welcome to my little Bellice Valentine's Day one-shot. Like all of my writing this is corny, unrealistic and a little bit smutty too. That's just the way I like to write – hope you enjoy it!

This story is dedicated to all of you who have to spend Valentine's Day alone. I know how that feels like and it sucks…

****February 14****th**** 1990****

_Will you be my valentine girl  
And I'll give you my heart  
Forever  
Be my valentine girl  
And I won't let you go  
No never_

_(NKOTB)_

God, how much I hate this fucking Valentine's Day, I thought while I sipped on a glass of lukewarm Coke.

My best friend Angela had talked me into going to the Valentine's Dance that was held in the Gym of our local High school. It was embarrassing to go to a Dance without a date but Angie had assured me that it wouldn't be too bad if the two of us would stay together for the entire evening.

Now she was sitting in a corner on the other side of the room with Ben Cheney's tongue in her throat.

_Traitor…_

Mike Newton had asked me twice if I wanted to dance and I refused him both times. Dancing was not a good idea for someone with two left feet.

I checked the time on the small silver watch on my wrist. It was still about three hours until Charlie would pick me up again with the cruiser. I prayed that not too many of my classmates would see it. Was there anything more embarrassing than being picked up in a car with blue and red lights on top of it?

The band started playing some corny love song, and I sighed deeply while I watched several of the morons of my class dry hump each other in the rhythm of the music.

Usually I didn't feel bad for not having a boyfriend, but on days like this it felt awkward. I had never been in love and sometimes I wondered if there was probably something wrong with me.

Jessica and Lauren could chat for hours about which guy in our class was cuter than the other. In my eyes they were all just a bunch of pubertal pimple-faces that were dying to stick their dicks into the next available vagina.

I decided to kill some time by smoking behind the trash cans at the rear exist. It was freezing cold and my teeth started chattering as soon as I stepped outside. Quickly I zipped up my jacket and searched for a cigarette in my pocket.

A whimpering sound from the other side of the trash cans made me drop it into a puddle on the floor. Crap that was my last one, but it wouldn't be good if any of the teachers would catch me smoking here anyway.

"How could he do that to me?" a tear-choked voice whispered into the darkness. Slowly I walked around and almost stumbled over the tiny person that was sitting there.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked her as I kneeled down next to her on the cold asphalt.

She raised her head and wiped her running nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

"He broke up with me. How could he do that to me? It's so mean. Who breaks up with you on Valentine's Day? God, I wished I was dead!"

Hesitantly I wrapped one arm around her quivering shoulder and pulled her close to me. Several low sobs left her throat before she started soaking my jacket with her tears. She cried for a very long time while I stroked up and down her spine in small circles.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She croaked out hoarsely when she finally pulled back.

"Don't have to be." I assured her and handed her a tissue to clean her nose.

"I ruined your jacket with my makeup."

Why are you wearing so much of it anyway? You're pretty enough without it…

"I don't give a shit about the stupid jacket. You really don't need to worry about that."

"Good. Can I ask you for a favor? Please don't tell anyone that you caught me here crying like some a-class-loser behind the trash cans."

"My lips are sealed."

I realized that she smelled incredibly good. Was that a perfume or just her?

"So…James broke up with you?" I asked her while I tried to absorb as much of her Vanilla scent as possible.

"Yes, he did. How can someone be so mean to break up with you on Valentine's Day?"

"I'm sorry about that, Alice."

"Thanks, Bella. I guess, it's my own fault, really."

"Why?"

She sighed deeply and cleared her throat before she spoke up again.

"I didn't keep the promise I gave to him."

"What kind of promise?"

"I promised him that we would…well, you know what I mean…tonight." Her pale cheeks turned into a bright crimson color.

"Oh I see."

I wondered why she had refused to sleep with James. Anyone in our class knew that Alice Cullen had already done _it_. Lauren Mallory had seen her pill in her bathroom cabinet when she visited her one weekend. Afterwards she had spread the scandalous news in the school cafeteria.

"I told him that I was not ready to have sex with him yet and he got so pissed at me."

"Maybe he was just disappointed that you slept with Whitlock and not with him." I mumbled thoughtlessly. She and the honey-blonde guy had broken up with each other when he and his family moved back to Texas.

"I did not sleep with Jazz!" her voice raised two octaves.

"Jeez, why does anyone assume that I open my legs for any prick just because I don't dress in baggy clothes?"

I took a quick look at her slim legs that were barely covered by this ridiculous thing that was probably meant to be a skirt. There was an unfamiliar tingly feeling deep down in my stomach that irritated me a little bit.

"It's not because of the way you dress, Alice."

"Did Jazz spread some rumors about it then? I can't believe that he would do something so mean. He really seemed to care for me."

"No, he didn't. It's just...well Lauren found your pill when she was in your house."

"And that makes you think that I fuck around?"

"No, yes…jeez, it doesn't really matter. It's your business if you want to have sex."

"Just for the record, Bella, I don't want to have sex with anyone. I'm still a virgin."

"Why are you on the pill if you don't have sex?"

"It helps with the cramps during my period."

"Oh, I see…," Now I felt embarrassed somehow.

"Did you have sex yet?" she asked me after a few awkward moments of silence.

"I? I don't even have a boyfriend. Who would want me anyway?"

"I think Newton is pretty interested in you but you always turn him down."

"I don't like Mike that way. I don't like any of the guys in our class that way."

"You'll find someone you really like, Bella, don't worry about that."

She leaned forward to twist a wisp of my hair around her dainty fingers. When she put it behind my ear her fingertip touched the sensitive skin right beneath my hairline and a shiver went down my spine. What the hell was that?

"Your hair is really pretty. I wished I hadn't cut off mine."

"Oh, I really like your hair the way it is now. You're too small to wear it long."

Her full lips twisted into a smile that exposed a row of perfect milk-white teeth. She pulled a tiny mirror out of her handbag and checked her eye-makeup. Most of her mascara had landed on my jacket while she cried, but there were still a few black trails running down her cheeks.

"God, I look like crap."

"No, you don't. You're the prettiest girl I know." I murmured. "You should probably just wash your face."

"Do you think that I want the rest of our classmates to see that I cried?"

I pulled out a clean tissue and started rubbing off the rest of her ruined make-up carefully while I cupped her face in my other hand. Her skin felt smooth like silk on my fingertips.

"Thanks for not spitting on the tissue beforehand. My mother always used to do that when I was little."

I chuckled slightly.

"Mine too. Must be a mother's thing, I guess."

"Maybe mother's spit has some disinfecting abilities?"

"It's still gross."

"If I have kids, I'm never going to do that." She stated confidently.

She took another look at herself in the mirror and stuffed it back into her handbag.

"Thanks, Bella."

"No, biggie, it was nice talking to you. We never talk in school."

"That's just because you spend all your time with Angie Webber."

"She's my best friend."

For a moment a frown appeared on her pretty face.

"That doesn't mean that you can't have other friends beside her, does it?"

I shook my head and stood up from the ground again.

"I'd like to be your friend, Alice."

"That's good, Bella. I have a certain feeling that we're going to be great friends."

She checked the time on her watch and cringed slightly.

"Crap. I need to go. My sister is probably already waiting for me at the main entrance."

"Bye, Alice. I guess I see you tomorrow in class." I told her and turned around to walk back into the building.

She put one hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"Hey, I thought we're friends now. Don't you know how to say goodbye to your friends properly?"

I swirled around and raised one eyebrow in confusion.

She hugged me for a moment and the vanilla fragrance that seemed to be streaming out of each of her pores made me feel a little bit dizzy.

Then she pulled back and planted a soft kiss on each of my cheeks. My skin felt as if it was set on fire where her lips touched the skin.

"Good night, Bella." She whispered.

"Night, Alice." I stumbled out, my voice barely audible from the tremble in it. My palms started sweating and I quickly wiped them on my jeans.

When she disappeared behind the corner of the gym, I still remained standing where I was, unable to move on single inch.

I wondered what was wrong with me. I had never felt like this before when someone had touched me. Hugging Angie was nice, but it never made my heartbeat skip the way it had done when Alice touched me….

****14****th**** of February 2000****

I wiped a pearl of sweat from my forehead and sighed deeply. Why did I agree to work alone today, again? Yeah, right, it's fucking Valentine's Day again and since both of your colleagues have loving husbands that wait for them at home, you offered to cover their shifts.

It was just one hour until I could close the café and walk home to watch a corny film and eat the package of vanilla ice cream that would be my date for tonight.

"Bella Swan? I can't believe it's you!"

I looked up from the counter and gazed into a pair of amber eyes that still after all of these years made my legs turn into yell-o.

"Alice Cullen. What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Actually, it's Alice Whitlock now."

"You and Jasper got married? Congratulation…" I tried to make my voice sound cheerful although I felt as if someone had stabbed a knife right into my heart. Jeez, get your grip together Bella. You're not in High school anymore.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella. Is this your café? It looks so cozy."

I shook my head.

"I just work here part-time until I can finish my degree in Literature. Then I'll hopefully get a job in a publishing company. And you?"

She seemed embarrassed now.

"Well, I quit college when I had the twins four years ago, but I really want to go back to school. As soon as I figure out how to survive without sleep, I'll do it."

"Boys or girls?"

"Both. They're called Lucy and Liam. Do you want to see a picture?" She pulled out her purse and showed me a photo of two toddlers with honey-blond curls.

"Cute."

"When they sleep..." She mumbled with a halfhearted grin on her face.

"Where are they now?"

"They're back in Dallas with my mother-in-law. Jasper's boss Maria wants him to open a new store here and he talked me into coming here with him for a few days."

"Hmm, what do they sell?"

"Arms and stuff like that. It's a military shop."

"Are you moving back here?"

"Probably not, Maria makes Jasper travel a lot. He's pretty good at training new employees."

"And do you like it in Dallas?"

"It's okay. Debbie, Jaspers mom helps me with the twins a lot but I don't have a lot of friends there."

"Don't you get to meet a lot of other mothers when you have kids?"

"I'm not too motherly which is a bad thing."

"Too motherly?"

"Yeah, you know, like these women who can talk for hours about how their kids poop."

I burst out into laughter.

"People seriously talk about stuff like that?"

"Trust me, they do. I assume you don't have kids yet, because otherwise you would know about these lovely conversations."

"No, I don't have kids. I have a cat and his digestion is pretty fine, thank you."

"I'd like to have a cat too, but Jazz is allergic."

"Hmm,"

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm single. My ex and I broke up a few months ago and I'm not the kind of person who rushes from one relationship into the next."

"That's a good thing. How long have you been together with him?"

"A little bit over a year and it's her not him."

"You..are..g.a..ga…ga...?" her voice raised two octaves.

"Gay. You can say it Alice. It doesn't hurt."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm just so surprised. It's not that it matters as long as you're happy."

I poured her a cup of coffee and added some caramel syrup into it.

"Thanks." she mumbled and sipped on the steaming liquid.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What do you want to know?"

"How did you discover …well that you are that way?"

For a split second I remembered a night many years ago. I guessed it was my birthday, but I wasn't really sure about that. Alice had slept in my bed with me and when I woke up in the middle of the night her head rested on my chest. I had started massaging her scalp with trembling fingertips and then she had turned her head, so that her mouth was so close to mine that I could feel her breath on my lips. It had been so incredibly hard not to give into the urge to kiss her.

That was when I knew it that I would never bring a guy home to meet my parents. Of course I couldn't tell her that. It would embarrass her to know that I had a crush on her when we were in school.

"How did you discover that you like guys?"

"Hmm, yeah…I understand what you mean, Bella. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Her cell started ringing and she flipped it open.

"Hi, Jazz."

"Hmm,"

"What? You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"I'm not bitchy. Are you married to me or to Maria? You act as if you're some sort of puppet to her and you must instantly do whatever she tells you."

"No, I'll just go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, ditto…"

"Bye, Jazz"

She disconnected the call and stuffed the cell back into her handbag. Her eyes were glassy when she looked up again.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course, everything is pretty fine. My stupid husband just prefers to spend Valentine's Day with his boss instead of me. Not that I care."

I put one arm on her shoulder and as soon as I touched her she started crying.

"Shhh," I mumbled and started stroking her spikey hair with my fingertips.

She inhaled sharply through her teeth and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know why I'm such a crybaby about that."

"You're disappointed. It's normal to cry if you're upset about something."

"Hmm, probably, I still think it's embarrassing."

Then she cleared her throat and stood up from the chair.

"It was nice meeting you again, Bella but I think that I should go back to my hotel now."

"Why? I think your husband is working. Your kids are in Dallas. There's nobody waiting there for you."

"Yeah, I know. I'd probably just take a bubble bath and watch a corny movie or something like that."

"Sounds like a plan. If you don't mind waiting until I'm done cleaning up here, we could watch a movie together at my apartment. I've got the cheesiest select of movies ever."

"Sounds great, Bella, it's almost as if we're having a slumber party again." She chuckled slightly and I realized that she still had those cute dimples when she smiled.

She helped me to clean up and I let her eat the rest of the cinnamon rolls that she munched down with another cup of coffee. I had always wondered how such a tiny person like Alice Cullen…ahm Alice Whitlock, I corrected myself, could eat so much food without gaining one single pound of extra fat. Life was simply unfair, I guessed.

"So, do you live far from here?" she asked me as she put on her jacket outside the café.

"It's just around the block but don't freak out when we're there. I didn't expect any visitors tonight. It's terribly messy." It warned her as we walked down the street.

"Bella, I have a couch with peanut-butter and jelly fingerprints all over it. It not like I can judge anyone for being messy."

"It sounds like your kids are a handful."

"Don't get me wrong. I really love them a lot, but they're really lively and it's even worse that they're two against me."

"My mother should probably be more thankful that I'm an only child." I chuckled slightly and opened the door.

She followed me into my tiny living room and I told her to sit down on the grey sofa in front of the TV.

"White or red wine?"

"White please, I get migraine from red wine."

I opened a bottle and poured us a glass.

"Cheers."

She sipped on the wine and her lipstick left a ruby colored mark on the edge of the glass.

I sat down next to her. My fingers brushed through the length of my chestnut hair before I twisted it into a knot at the back of my neck again.

"Don't gay women usually wear their hair short cropped?" she asked me and emptied the glass in her hand in one gulp.

I refilled it and when our fingers touched accidentally, something comparable to an electric shock went through my body. She seemed to notice it too, because her cheeks darkened a few shades under the thick layer of makeup she was wearing.

"The hair thing is just a prejudice, Alice. I would never cut my hair off."

"That's good. Your hair is so pretty and it used to smell like strawberries."

"Strawberries?"

"Yes, Bella, I remember sitting behind you in Biology and the wind that blew through the opened window waved your scent right towards me."

"So you like strawberries." I mumbled, cursing myself silently for sounding like a complete idiot.

"A lot, actually."

I pulled out a few DVD's from the small shelve under the TV.

"You can pick the movie." I told her and handed her the pile.

"Love story…no, that wouldn't be good. I've already cried tonight. Pretty woman…maybe…I love the part where she does the marathon shopping. Better than chocolate? I've never heard of that one before.

"Crap…well, I don't think you'd like that. It's a lesbian movie."

"It's not porn, is it?"

"Of course not…" My porn selection is in my bedroom and not here where other people might find it.

"Great, let's watch it then."

I put the DVD into the player and started it.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and started rubbing up and down her bare forearms.

"Are you cold?" I asked her and placed a blanket over her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The movie started playing and after a few moments I realized why I hadn't wanted to watch it. The last time I had seen it was with Leah. It wasn't like I wanted her back or anything but the memory still made me feel sad. Love wasn't really on my side it seemed. And here I was, sitting next to the girl…woman who I had desired…loved…even before I knew what love really meant. Maybe I still didn't know it…

"Bella?" she whispered and I turned my head to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem as if you're not really here."

"You're pretty observing, aren't you? I was just moping a little in my single misery."

"Trust me, it's not like everything is rainbows and butterflies when you're in a relationship."

Butterflies, I thought. You mean like those butterflies in my stomach that I feel when I look at you?

"Yeah, I know. I had a relationship. It's a lot of compromises and all that."

"Jazz says that I have too unrealistic expectations. He thinks I should cool down a bit on my romantic spleen."

"There's nothing wrong with being romantic. If I had a girlfriend I'd write her poems and buy her flowers all through the year…not only on Valentine's day."

"Lucky girl…" she murmured so low that I could barely hear her speak at all.

"Alice, you got something on your…,"

Slowly I reached out my hand, to wipe away a tiny eyelash on her left cheek with my forefinger.

"Blow and make a wish."

She closed her eyes and her cool breathe tickled my skin pleasantly.

"What did you wish for?"

"It won't come true, if I tell anyone about it."

"Kay…you can keep your little secret if it makes you happy. I bet it was something boring anyway." I provoked her, knowing that she would probably spill it out pretty soon now.

She stuck her tongue out at me like a fucking six-year old and I burst out into laughter.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not okay to laugh about other people's wishes." Her hands grabbed a pillow that was lying next to her and slapped it over my head.

I wrapped my hands around her dainty waist and pulled us over so that I was sitting on top of her.

Without thinking what I was doing I leaned down and planted a kiss on her mouth. For a split second she seemed to stiffen but then she twisted her hands into my hair and pulled me closer.

The tip of my tongue licked her velvety bottom lip and a low moan escaped her throat when I started exploring the sweetness of her mouth with my tongue. I could taste the cinnamon roll she had earlier, the fruitiness of the wine and then there was something way sweeter, something that was just Alice and nothing else. How often had I dreamed about kissing her? And now that it was really happening it felt way better than I had ever imagined it to be like.

Then much too soon for my liking she pulled back. Her eyes met mine again and the irritated look on her face made me stand up from her as soon as possible.

"God, I'm so sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really, really sorry." My voice raised two octaves and my face turned into a bright crimson color. Jeez, how embarrassing was it to blush at twenty-five?

"You don't have to apologize to me Bella. It was nice to kiss you."

Nice? You think it was fucking nice? Nice has a little brother named crappy.

"We shouldn't have done that. I'm not…well, I'm not a lesbian and then there's Jazz and the twins. Can we just pretend that it didn't happen?"

Of course we can, I thought bitterly. Just like I pretended that I enjoyed all these double dates you arranged for the two of us when we were still at school. Like I pretended that I didn't stare at your breasts when we changed our clothes after sports. Yeah, I was a pro at pretending….

****14****th**** of February 2010****

I wrapped some red gift wrap paper around the book in front of me.

"Are you sure, she's going to like it?" the young girl asked me hesitantly, her cheeks turning almost the same color as the paper.

"Ruby fruit jungle is a classic. I'm sure your girlfriend will like it."

"She's not really my girlfriend but I hope she will be after tonight." She stated cheerfully and twisted her honey blonde curls into a ponytail.

"Well, then I should probably wish you luck."

She shook her head.

"Love has nothing to do with luck. It's about taking the chances destiny throws at you and making the best of it."

"Destiny?"

"Yeah, well, my English teacher gave me detention for talking in class and so I met Bree. If that isn't destiny…I don't know."

Suddenly she cringed slightly.

"Crap, there's my mom. What the hell is she doing here? Jeez, that woman has some hidden talent to appear wherever she can embarrass me."

"You can use the back entrance if you want to. I understand if you're not ready to tell her that you're gay." I told her but it was already too late.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Mom…I was just…well I. Crap, it's none of your business what I was doing here. This is a free country and I don't have to justify every second of my life to you."

"Lucy Whitlock, you sound just like your father."

"Maybe I should live with him and Liam then? The two of us argue most of the time anyway."

"Lucy….don't be like that. You know that I don't want you to move back to Dallas."

Then the blonde girl's mother turned around and my heart dropped to the ground.

"Alice?"

"Bella!" She wrapped her arms around me and the spikey ends of her hair tickled the skin on my neck.

"What are you doing in Boston?"

"I moved here a few months ago after my divorce."

"You and Jasper are divorced? I'm sorry to hear about that." I was pretty sure that my voice didn't sound sorry at all.

"Mom, from where do you know her?"

"Bella was in my High School, Lucy. God, I can't believe it's been almost twenty years. It makes me feel old when I think about it.

"Mom, just for the record; you are old."

"Thanks, Lucy. You really know how to cheer up your mother."

"Not my fault, if the truth hurts you."

"I suggest you go home to finish your school work now. And you should wash all the makeup from your face if you don't want to look older than me in a few years."

"Bye mom." She waved her hand at me and turned around to walk out of the shop.

"I don't know why she uses this entire make up stuff. She's vain like her father."

A low chuckle left my throat.

"Alice, I hate to remind you but you used even more make up when you were younger."

"Because I wanted to look older…Isn't that weird? When you're young you want so desperately to look older and then you invest all of your money into anti-wrinkle creams."

I stepped closer towards her and looked at her.

"You don't have wrinkles, Alice. Just a few laugh lines and they're cute actually."

"Bella…" God, how much I loved the sound of my name coming out of her mouth. Come on, Bella, get your grip together. Try to act like a cool, confident woman once in your life.

"So, how do you like my bookstore?"

"You own this place?"

I nodded my head

"Well, sometimes it feels more as if it owns me. I barely spend time out of it anymore."

"But you're your own boss, that's so awesome."

Slowly she walked through the bookshelves.

"It's beautiful. You must have put a lot of work in it. Hmm, I wonder…what kind of books you sell in here."

She grabbed one and her face turned into a bright crimson color when she read the title on it.

_The joy of lesbian sex_

"Please don't tell me that this was the one that my daughter bought here."

I shook my head.

"Is she a lesbian?"

"Alice, don't you think that you should ask that Lucy directly?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me about it."

"Trust me, she will when she's ready to do it."

"I hope, she will."

"Can I ask you something? Why did you and Jasper break up?"

She sat down between the shelves and sighed deeply.

"It's complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Promise not to laugh, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Do you remember how I told you that he thought I had too unrealistic expectations?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I realized that they're not unrealistic at all, just very different from Jasper's."

"What do you expect? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, that's okay, Bella. I want to be with someone who listens to me when I talk, not matter how unimportant the things I'm saying might be."

I took her hand in mine and started rubbing small circles over her wrist.

"I want to be with someone who tells me that I look pretty even when I look like crap."

My lips twisted into a crooked smile.

"Alice you could never look like crap."

"See, Bella. That's exactly what I meant. You always know how to make me feel good."

Slowly I leaned forward but a moment before my lips touched hers I shrugged back.

"I'm sorry Alice. I know that you're not that way."

"The word is gay…you can say it, Bella. It doesn't hurt."

"Fine, Alice. I know that you're not gay. You're straight. We can still be friends, it's no biggie."

"I'm not straight, I'm bi."

"You're what? Since when do you think that you are bi?"

The thought that she had probably discovered her sexual orientation with another woman pissed me off way more than it actually should.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No…of course not, Alice, just forget it, it doesn't matter. You can sleep with whom you want. It's none of my business! I don't care!"

I swallowed hard to keep the tears from falling but a few of them still escaped my eyes.

She pulled a tissue out of her handbag and wiped them away with featherlike movements. I frowned and she rolled her eyes at that.

"Why are you so pissed at me? I had expected you to be a little bit more supportive."

"Supportive?"

"Yes supportive. Do you think this is easy for me? To admit that I pretended to be someone that was not truly me? That I just got married to keep myself from thinking too much about the feelings inside of me."

"You had feelings for other women before you married Jasper? But why…"

"Not women, just one woman to be more precisely. And why? Because I was scared shit-less, Bella. You don't know how that feels like to fear that the beating of your own heart will rat you out."

She burst out into tears and I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist.

"Please don't cry, Alice. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. That was just the green-eyed monster of jealousy."

She pulled back and gave me a confused look.

"Why are you jealous?"

"It doesn't matter. I know that I have no right to feel that way."

"Bella, I want to know why you are jealous without any reason."

"Because…well god, this is so embarrassing. Do you remember when I kissed you in my apartment?"

"Of course, I remember. I think about it almost every day."

"You do?"

"Yes I do…but back then I was so terribly afraid. You don't know how long I thought about kissing you Bella and when it happened it was just too much. What should I have told you? That I had a crush on you since our sophomore year?"

"You had a crush on me?"

She nodded her head hesitantly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that when we were at school?"

"What for?"

So that I could have told you that I felt the same way about you and then we could have been together. Damn it!

I cupped her face between my hands and planted a soft kiss on her trembling lip.

"So that we could have done this…" I mumbled against the soft skin of her neck.

"And that…" the tip of my tongue circled down her collarbone for a few moments before I kissed her mouth again.

"I never thought that you could want to do these things with a woman…with me. And when I found out that you were gay, it was already too late." she whispered.

"Alice, it wasn't too late, it's never too late to be happy."

She took my hand in hers and put it to her mouth to plant a kiss on each of my knuckles.

"But we've wasted so much time. If I had been braver…"

"Nobody is brave at fourteen."

"My daughter seems to be pretty brave. I would have never gone into a gay bookstore at her age."

"Yeah, I know…but things were different back then. People are more open about their sexuality today."

"Hmm, probably…"

Hesitantly she reached out her hand and twisted a wisp of my hair around her fingers to pull me close to her again. I closed my eyes and moaned into her mouth as she slipped her tongue into my mouth to nudge it against mine.

The tingly feeling in my stomach increased and I started unbuttoning her blouse quickly. When it fell down her shoulder I took a moment to enjoy the beautiful sight of her body.

"Touch me." She whispered hoarsely and guided my hand to her lace covered breasts.

Slowly I rolled my thumbs over the thin material and then I leaned down and sucked the pebbled nipple into my mouth.

My right hand stroked down her flat stomach until I reached the zipper of her jeans. I shoved it down her legs and caressed the insides of her slim thighs with my fingertips. Then I stood up and pulled my dress over my head, leaving me in nothing but my underwear.

"Please look at me." I told her when she seemed too embarrassed to raise her head.

I unclasped my bra and let it fall down the ground. Then I stepped out of my already soaked panties.

"Hey." I mumbled and put one finger under her chin to make her look up again.

She stood up and cupped my breasts into her hands.

"Yours are bigger than mine."

"Do you like it that way? I'm afraid they won't shrink."

She chuckled slightly and pulled me down to the floor again.

"I hope they don't. I dreamed about touching them for far too long."

The tip of her tongue swirled over my nipple and I whimpered when she started suckling on it greedily.

Then she stroked down my stomach until she reached the warm slickness between my legs.

"You're wet."

"And you?" I whispered and put moved my hand up on the inside of her thighs. Her skin was softer than anything I had ever felt before. When I finally touched the throbbing pearl of her clit she cried out in pleasure.

"God, Bella…"

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" I asked her and stroked up and down her slit with two fingers, exploring her carefully.

"Talk to me, Alice. Let me know what you want me to do with you."

"Bella, I…"

"Tell me. We've wasted so much time because we never told each other what we want. From now on this has to change. So whatever you wish from me..." My thumb circled over her clit.

"Tell me and I will make it come true."

"I want you to lick me. Let me feel your tongue."

I parted her legs and swirled my tongue up and down her slit. Tasting her was heavenly, like coming home at last. She rocked her hips against my tongue and I lapped up every drop of her sweet essence.

"Bella…oh please…let me taste you too."

I pulled her on top of me and when the tip of her tongue nudged against my overheated flesh I almost came undone. Our tongues found the same rhythm and then finally…finally the sweet release went through my entire body. I slipped my tongue into her tight entrance while my fingers continued circling her clit; a few moments later her inner walls convulsed over and over again around my waiting tongue.

Slowly she turned around and rested her head against my bare chest. For a long time none of us spoke.

Then she turned her head and when her lips met mine the essences of our lust melted together into something completely new, something that was just us and nothing else.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella." She murmured against my mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alice." I whispered back before I kissed her breathless again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Reviews are love. We all need more love, not only on Valentine's Day. *smile*


End file.
